


Just Me and You

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Jonghyun stays at Taemin's apartment overnight.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I stared too long at Taemin’s legs yesterday and suddenly I opened a document and then this happened and the worst thing about it? His legs don’t even receive much spotlight in this fic. Scandalous. 
> 
> Technically this is a band!fic – however this takes place in an alternate timeline – under the premise ‘What if things were different?’. So if you are uncomfortable with that, please don’t read it. Thank you. Set around Taemin’s recent comeback (2020.09.18).

Jonghyun can’t help but stare, bruises in all shapes and different states of fading covering the pair of slim legs resting on top of his lap. One hand reaches out to rub over a pinkish scar in the size of a coin sitting right below the left knee and he pokes it in greeting to see if it turns to a darker shade. His hand runs lower, fine brown hair tickling his palm, skin stretched taut over a narrow shin, Jonghyun grabbing a delicate ankle to lift the leg and marvel at it from a different angle. An annoyed little huff reaches his ears, and the leg in his hand starts twitching, its owner trying to free himself from his grasp.

“I’m losing the game because of you,” the person with the most beautiful legs Jonghyun has ever seen whines loudly, the tiniest of smiles tugging at Jonghyun’s lips as he lets go and slides his hand back up instead, stopping when the pads of his fingers come in contact with the fabric of Taemin’s cute little boy shorts.

“Am I distracting you?”

There is even a bruise on Taemin’s outer thigh from when he knocked against a cabinet in the kitchen two days ago on a midnight raid to steal some chocolate cereal from the cupboard after he had starved himself for three weeks, a familiar need pulling at Jonghyun’s limbs as his eyes gape at it, fingers wanting to dig into the bruise, the greenish color contrasting nicely against his skin. 

Another huff, but no words are being said. Maybe this is answer enough and Jonghyun glances at the TV in front of them, 65 inches of Ultra HD glory hanging on the wall in Taemin’s living room, showcasing the other’s videogame character falling down a cliff – _what a pity._

Taemin lets the PS4 controller flop to the floor with a clank and bends his leg to nudge Jonghyun’s stomach with his toes, evoking an instant smile. He doesn’t need to glimpse at Taemin to see that he is sulking, the inimitable shape of his lips most likely pursed in a way that makes them appear even bigger and more tempting.

“I will never finish this game if you are continuing to do that,” Taemin says, prodding Jonghyun more insistently, big toe first bumping against his stomach and then his ribcage. He gets a hold on Taemin’s ankle again, holds it, fingernail running along the plaster attached to Taemin’s heel, which covers a burst blister. It’s a keepsake given to him by a pair of unyielding black boots accompanying his stage outfit for his first music show performance in over a year.

“Continue to do what?” Jonghyun asks, feigning innocence as he props up Taemin’s right leg on his shoulder and turns his head to brush his lips against his calf, eyes searching for Taemin’s. The younger one has been a little agitated ever since Jonghyun stopped by, not happy with how his first performance had turned out and embarrassed by the interview he had given in advance.

“ _That_.”

Taemin tries to move his leg away, but Jonghyun stays persistent and keeps it in place, wants to distract him at all cost, grinning when the pout on Taemin’s face worsens. He’s too adorable and Jonghyun can’t help it, wants to eat that pretty pout off his face.

“I’m not doing anything, Taemin. Go on and play, don’t mind me,” he says nonchalantly, thumb and forefinger pinching the little fat that is left on Taemin’s thigh, appreciating its softness. “You wanted to stay home and play video games instead of eating out to celebrate your comeback.”

“I told you I’m on a diet,” Taemin heaves out with a sigh and straightens up without moving his leg from Jonghyun’s shoulder. He always claims he isn’t as flexible as he should be to dance as well as he wants to, but Jonghyun thinks otherwise, having seen Taemin ease into positions that would cause Jonghyun to pull a muscle or break his neck.

“That’s nonsense, Taemin, and you know how much these diets mess with you. One meal a day isn’t healthy. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone anymore,” Jonghyun tries to reason and reaches out to let his fingers run through Taemin’s freshly black dyed hair.

Jonghyun _likes_ it like that, _prefers_ it like that.

Not that there is a color that doesn’t suit Taemin, but black always reminds him of the time they first met, both too young and dumb to understand how the world works, _how business works_ – two marionettes falling victim to the industry, neglected and abandoned as soon as they started to spread their wings and tried to do things their own way. Jonghyun had been the first to break the chains, and Taemin, as he had done for over a decade already, had simply followed in his steps.

“I have to prove it to myself. _I_ know _you_ know that feeling.” Taemin looks at him, the same determination evident in his eyes that he has carried around for the past fourteen years, the kid that had skipped meals, breaks, and sleep – just to dance and improve himself in practice rooms after everyone else had gone home.

“Don’t overdo it, _okay_?” Jonghyun tries to negotiate, knowing that Taemin is too stubborn to listen, fingers running down the shell of Taemin’s ear, touching the piercing in the shape of a half-moon in his lobe before he flattens his hand against his neck and caresses his nape. He smiles when Taemin nestles into the touch and closes his eyes trustfully, pretty lashes covering the dark circles under his eyes.

“Only until promotions end, _I promise_ ,” he says eventually and opens his eyes. “Or at least what _they_ call promotions.” The bitterness in his tone is noticeable and Jonghyun rubs down into his shoulders, tries to relax the tension in his muscles. He knows how frustrated Taemin is. The work of a year and a half crammed into a week of promotions. It isn’t fair, and Taemin is the last to deserve such treatment, but Taemin had been given an ultimatum; cut promotions short and release the album now, or wait for a few more months until he can promote properly. Waiting even longer wasn’t something Taemin had been willing to do, so he had bitten the bullet and had done things his way, which had resulted in the company doing the bare minimum to support his comeback in return. It is always a push and pull game with them and Jonghyun knows what it feels like to get the short end of the stick all too well.

“The album is great, Taemin. You are great. People know that – believe me,” Jonghyun reassures, nursing the younger one’s crippling self-esteem. For someone who has been standing on stage since he was fourteen and hasn’t taken a break for more than two days in over a decade, life as an artist, as a musician, as an idol isn’t an easy one in 2020: canceled concerts, postponed comebacks, no music show performances, no variety show invitations – _nothing_.

Jonghyun feels bad for not having been there for Taemin through most of it, stuck in his military service until three weeks ago, rooting for him from the sidelines, sending him encouraging messages in the evening when he was allowed to use his phone, meeting up with him whenever he was on holidays.

“ _Fans_ believe that. The general public has probably forgotten that I even exist,” Taemin sighs and finally decides to remove his leg from Jonghyun’s shoulder. He crosses it in front of himself to sit more comfortably, his upper body dropping forward until his head comes to rest against Jonghyun’s chest.

“Taemin, do you want me to compare you to angels and fairies again?” Jonghyun asks and holds his cheeks in both hands as he presses a kiss against the top of his head. Hands fist into his black sweatshirt and Jonghyun hears a small chuckle.

“ _Yes please_.”

Jonghyun cups Taemin’s chin between his fingers to raise it, their eyes meeting as he studies the younger one’s features. Taemin hasn’t changed much, still resembling the young kid who blinks too much and smiles awkwardly whenever he’s uncomfortable. But there is maturity in his eyes and the curve of his jaw, telling Jonghyun that he isn’t talking to the fourteen-year-old boy who used to distribute lollipops to potential fans right after their debut.

“You are the most hardworking and talented person I know. You deserve the world, Taemin. No one deserves it as much as you,” Jonghyun says as he pats Taemin’s cheek and strokes it with his thumb. “The things you have accomplished so far – are things most people don’t achieve in a lifetime and you’ve only turned twenty-seven this year. You have so much potential. I wish you would see that yourself.”

“Baekhyun sold over a million copies of his latest album,” Taemin whispers, averting his eyes, looking past Jonghyun.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun exhales and forces Taemin to look back at him. “Don’t compare yourself to others.”

“What should I compare myself to then?”

“Just to yourself,” Jonghyun says, thumb brushing over Taemin’s bottom lip. “You’ve grown so much as an artist and you always try to better yourself. Listen to your albums – with every single one you get better and better. That’s something to be proud of. You are proud of your album, _right_? Sales don’t matter when you are proud of what you’ve created.” Jonghyun inches closer to press a kiss to Taemin’s forehead. “The album is art, the music video is art – _you are art, Taemin_.”

There is a soft smile playing around the corners of Taemin’s mouth and he reaches out to embrace Jonghyun with his arms, head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Praise me more,” he mewls in a cute voice, making Jonghyun laugh. He glances down at him and pinches his cheek.

“ _Yah_ , shouldn’t you be saying something like ‘ _thank you, hyung’_?” Jonghyun teases as he pokes Taemin’s stomach. It’s softer, not as hard as it used to be when Taemin was preparing for MOVE, the younger one not having seen the inside of a gym since February.

Jonghyun _likes_ it that way although he knows that Taemin _hates_ it.

“Don’t want to,” Taemin replies impishly and lifts away, face so cute that Jonghyun can’t be mad at him.

“Brat,” he comments with a grin and mimics the small pout finding its way back on Taemin’s mouth. Taemin enjoys acting cute and a little foolish around him, always has because he knows how easy it is for him to wrap Jonghyun around his little finger. It’s a tactic he has developed and perfected over the span of a decade and uses as a weapon as he pleases.

A glance at his watch tells Jonghyun that it is past midnight already and he sinks deeper into the backrest of the gray couch, his left hand slipping down to Taemin’s knee, tapping it rhythmically.

“It’s getting late,” he points out, waiting for Taemin to ask him to stay. He never invites himself over, always waits for the other to come around and make a move. Jonghyun doesn’t want to seem overbearing, doesn’t want to force himself on Taemin and overwhelm him with affection. Instead he likes to hear Taemin say that he wants him to stop by, to hang out – _to stay overnight_.

At first, texts asking Jonghyun to spend time together had only been sent to him every few months when Taemin’s friends were too busy with their own lives and careers to meet up with him and Jonghyun was the one person in Taemin’s social environment with some kind of free-time. Then it had happened more frequently after they met up at Taemin’s parents’ place to watch a movie one evening and ended up kissing for the first time with Taemin’s dogs squished in between them. Before Jonghyun had realized what was going on – five years had passed – and Jonghyun considered Taemin to be the most consistent relationship he ever had in his life, not that either of them had ever tried to define what they had with words. 

It was just there, the feeling of belonging to one another, of not caring about anyone else in the world.

“Stay?” Taemin tilts his head cutely to the side, fluttering his eyelashes at him as he often does when he flirts with a camera, fingers fiddling with the threads hanging loosely from a rip in Jonghyun’s skinny jeans.

“When do you have to get up?” Jonghyun plays hard to get.

Taemin shrugs. “I can sleep in. My Music Core recording is past noon and I have a fan call event after that – _I think_. How about you?”

Jonghyun stretches his arms over his head and yawns. “Nothing, I have _nothing_ scheduled. They think I don’t exist. They want me to grow my hair out before I make any more public appearances,” he explains and rubs his hand over his scalp. Jonghyun is lucky that his hair grows quickly, his former buzz cut already breaking the military rules for being too long. “I want to get some work done at the studio though. But it doesn’t matter what time I show up.”

“Sounds good.” Taemin beams at him, runs his hand through Jonghyun’s hair, plays with the tips, and then gets up from the couch, his oversized green hoodie reaching down to the middle of his thighs as he stands, covering his underwear. “I’ll use the bathroom first,” he announces and turns around to walk away, leaving Jonghyun by himself.

He looks around, taking in the mess Taemin has created in what he considers his living room, clothes lying on the floor and hanging over a drying rack next to the windows, empty plastic containers and dirty dishes stacking up on the counter in the neighboring kitchen and the small living room table, his PS4, video games, a Blu-Ray player and stereo equipment covering the floor instead of being placed on some kind of sideboard. Taemin has been living in his first own apartment for almost two years and yet it looks like he has just moved in, the only things he bought himself and hasn’t received from his mother being the grand piano in the corner and an extremely expensive gray couch with a corresponding armchair in red.

‘ _It’s comfier than it looks. You sink right into it. Try it!_ ’ Taemin had told him enthusiastically the first time Jonghyun had stopped by to check out an empty apartment with just a couch and a piano in it. He had ended up naked on said couch that night with Taemin bouncing in his lap, and had realized that the one piece of furniture Taemin had purchased by himself was very comfortable after all.

With a resigning sigh, Jonghyun stands up and grabs the empty containers and soda bottles from the old-fashioned couch table and squishes them inside an already full trash can, making a mental note to take the trash out when he leaves the next day. After that, he turns off Taemin’s PS4 and the TV and switches out the light, his feet carrying him towards the younger one’s bedroom, his phone vibrating in his pocket as he’s about to pull his sweatshirt over his head. He stops midway and fishes for the phone to read the message while he listens to Taemin brushing his teeth in the bathroom. When he unlocks his screen, notifications from LYSN pop up and he sits down on the bed with a grin.

> _‘I failed my mission.’_
> 
> _‘I made a V-sign and not a heart T_T’_
> 
> _‘Will you give me another chance?’_
> 
> _‘I’ll do it well next time._ _🙇_ _’_
> 
> _‘I’m sleepy T_T’_
> 
> _‘Good night and goodbye!”_

Jonghyun smiles at Taemin’s newest ‘ _Bubble’_ messages and quickly types, _‘You did so well, Taemin-ah!’ ‘I’m so proud of you!_ _❤_ _’ ‘I miss you. Sleep tight!’_ before he places his phone on the floor since Taemin hasn’t managed to buy a nightstand either, Jonghyun often thinking about ordering one and gifting it to him. He lets himself fall back on the mattress, legs hanging down from the edge, feet touching the ground, eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. Taemin hasn’t pulled the heavy curtains in the room close, lights from the neighboring houses falling through the windows, Jonghyun turning his head to the side to look at the TV hanging on the opposite side of the bed. It’s smaller than the one in the living room and always the first thing Taemin turns on in the morning.

Jonghyun _hates_ it.

It’s hard being romantic in the morning when a _Netflix_ series is running in the background.

Soon Taemin is finished with brushing his teeth and Jonghyun listens to the other’s footsteps coming closer before the door to the bathroom opens, bright light falling into the bedroom as Taemin steps out in a pair of blue pajamas.

“The bathroom is free,” he says, pads over to the bed and lies down next to Jonghyun, who doesn’t feel like moving all of a sudden and wants to look at Taemin’s freshly washed face instead, cheeks and nose shining with the cream he applied. With a displeased sigh, Jonghyun gets up after a minute and lets the bathroom door fall shut behind him, towels lying all around the floor, and even more clothes piling up in every corner, Jonghyun feeling like he is visiting a college student in his dormitory room and not an idol who owns one of the most luxurious apartments in the industry.

The sweater and the underpants Taemin wore minutes ago lie abandoned in a corner and Jonghyun starts grinning as he reaches for his toothbrush. There aren’t a lot of items in Taemin’s apartment that belong to Jonghyun, but after getting discharged and spending several nights a week at Taemin’s place he has started to bring a few basic items along to the other’s place; like a toothbrush and a set of fresh clothes in case he needs to leave for an appointment right from Taemin’s apartment and doesn’t have time to stop by at his own place before that. Continuously wearing Taemin’s clothes would become too suspicious and Jonghyun doesn’t want unnecessary rumors to pop up on the internet that could destroy their careers in a day. Dating as an idol is incredibly hard and has already led to a string of bad break-ups in Jonghyun’s past, but openly dating a group member of the same sex seems straight-out impossible. Their members know about them, their families know about them, their closest friends know about them – _the rest of the world doesn’t need to know anything._

Jonghyun brushes his teeth and washes his face before using one of Taemin’s face creams, the scent fresh and slightly sweet. He dresses down to his underpants and after a quick trip to the toilet, he leaves the bathroom again, seeing the other all huddled up in bed with his phone, the light of the screen coloring his face in a bluish tint. Sliding underneath the covers, Jonghyun skids closer until he can rest his head on Taemin’s shoulder and take a look at his phone, the younger one reading the replies to the latest messages he has sent.

“Are your wives wishing you a good night?” he teases, arm wrapping around Taemin’s waist, pulling him closer. Taemin hums and puts the phone next to him on the mattress before he turns in Jonghyun’s embrace to look at him. “They were a better support than I was, I’m sorry about that,” Jonghyun says and shifts his hand underneath Taemin’s pajama shirt to touch his hip.

“You were in the military. You’ve been my number one supporter for over a decade. It’s okay to take some time off.” Taemin smiles at him, eyes sparkling in the low light of the bedroom.

“I didn’t want to take a break though – not voluntarily at least,” Jonghyun begins to grin. “I like the position of being your fan club president. It comes with so many benefits”

“Benefits?”

Jonghyun nods and slips his hand lower until he can push his hand inside Taemin’s pants. “Yeah, I get to do this,” he says and grabs a butt cheek, squeezing it, the skin so smooth and soft that Jonghyun wants to rub his face against it – _kiss it, bite it, mark it._

Taemin laughs. “Not sure if anyone wants to do that.”

“ _Oh Taeminnie_ , you are still so naïve sometimes.”

“People who like me aren’t like that,” Taemin claims with a furrowed brow, Jonghyun glad that Taemin hasn’t gone down the social media hole completely and hasn’t seen all the explicit comments fans make about him and his appearance on a daily basis.

“Like what?”

“Perverted,” Taemin replies and sinks back against the pillow when Jonghyun leans over to peck his neck.

“Am I a pervert then?” he asks and brushes his lips against Taemin’s jaw. “I think about touching you and seeing you naked all the time.”

Taemin snorts but reaches out to roam Jonghyun’s back with his hand instead of scolding him. “You are the exception.” His hand wanders lower, a shudder running down Jonghyun’s spine as Taemin reaches the small of his back.

“You know how beautiful you look,” Jonghyun mutters and pulls his hand out of Taemin’s pants, letting it stroll over his stomach and his side, warm skin awaiting him wherever he touches. “You make everyone fall for you. You always have. It’s your charm.”

Jonghyun aches to kiss Taemin, bites his lips as he looks at him, his heartbeat quickening when the other returns his gaze with a smirk. He is sure Taemin knows what he is thinking so he leans over to melt their lips together, his hand appearing from underneath Taemin’s pajama shirt when the younger one pulls at his hips and urges him to come closer. Their lips touch lightly at first, but then Jonghyun brushes his tongue against Taemin’s mouth to deepen the kiss, his body moving on top of him, nestling between Taemin’s welcoming thighs, a naked foot running along his calf and down to his ankle. Jonghyun props himself up on his elbows, fingertips playing with Taemin’s hair as they kiss, a low moan escaping his lips as Taemin rubs his pelvis against him, the friction messing with his mind.

“I want to get off,” Taemin breathes against his lips, tone lower and needier, Jonghyun feeling hands slipping into his underwear, kneading into his butt. How can anyone stay innocent when words like these fall from a pair of pretty pink lips that want to seduce him?

“How?”

“Your mouth?” Taemin bats his eyelashes pleadingly at him when Jonghyun cocks is head.

“My mouth is already tired. _Next time_.”

Taemin pouts, but then replies, “Be creative then.”

The comment makes Jonghyun snort and he brings a little distance between their bodies to properly look at Taemin. 

“It’s always me who does all the work,” he accuses, tensing when Taemin wraps his legs around his waist and crosses his ankles on top of his butt. 

“Because it’s my bed,” Taemin says mischievously. “My bed, my rules.”

Jonghyun can’t swallow the chuckle that wants to drip from his lips and he buries his face in Taemin’s neck, bites him with a low growl. “That’s not how this works.”

“ _Hey, no visible marks_ ,” Taemin hisses and tries to move his head away, Jonghyun pressing his lips to the spot he has just buried his teeth into, wanting to be good.

“You know me, I don’t leave traces where someone could see them. Don’t worry, I won’t make your wives jealous.”

Taemin grunts. “Did they say when you will be getting yours?”

Jonghyun shakes his head and sits up on his knees, Taemin’s legs slipping off and falling back on the bed. “I told them I don’t want to use it because it’s just another capitalist bullshit idea to make money, but they told me I have to.”

“It’s not that bad,” Taemin says as Jonghyun begins to open the buttons on his pajama shirt, every button revealing more of Taemin’s skin, blood rushing from Jonghyun’s head to his groin. “At first I didn’t like the idea either, but it’s fun. Especially with the situation right now, it’s a nice way to interact in a way.”

“ _Mmhh_ – I’ve noticed that you’ve been enjoying this platform a little too much lately. Your bedroom voice goes even under my skin – and I'm used to it. Now imagine all the people who listen to it for the first time. Wet panties everywhere you look.”

“It’s not my _bedroom voice_ ,” Taemin mocks, looking a little annoyed.

Jonghyun doesn’t say anything as he opens the last button and brushes the fabric out of sight to take a long look at Taemin’s torso, eyes immediately drawn to the big tattoo on his hip. Taemin hadn’t even told Jonghyun about it, so he had to find out about its existence during a weekend off in March. Jonghyun had been so needy that he had tried to get Taemin out of his clothes the minute he had stepped foot inside his apartment, eyes widening when he first discovered a tattoo on Taemin’s left arm and then on his right hip. Taemin had told him later that he liked Jonghyun’s tattoos so much that he had wanted some of his own, but none of Jonghyun’s tattoos were as big as the one on the younger one’s hip. Taemin never did things half-heartedly, if he had set his mind on something, he always pulled through – even when it came to the size of his tattoos.

He uses both hands to caress Taemin’s chest, brushes his fingers over the tiny nipples and leans down to dip his tongue into the belly button. Jonghyun enjoys the little shudder he receives when he nips softly at his stomach with his lips and teeth, feels Taemin sucking in his belly beneath him, hears it rumbling underneath the skin. Jonghyun sits up then to play with the elastic on Taemin’s pajama pants, pulls them down until he can see dark coarse hair appear, forefinger stroking over it. Taemin is by far the prettiest person Jonghyun has ever had the pleasure of seeing naked, everything about his body, about his aura so delicate, fragile almost – that it needs to be treated with the utmost care. 

He grins up at Taemin when the younger one starts wiggling beneath him to get his attention as if he hasn’t had it for years already.

“There is something very erotic about you,” Jonghyun points out, foreseeing the scowl on Taemin’s face before he pulls it.

“You’re saying weird things again,” Taemin sighs and sits up to skim off the top of his pajamas, seemingly losing patience, the shirt falling down to the floor next to his bed.

“It’s true though,” Jonghyun says, hand sliding down to Taemin’s crotch, feeling him up, enjoying the subtle change in the other’s expression when he takes him into his hand through the fabric of his pajama bottoms, savoring the weight. “I mean you have songs called ‘ _Slave’_ and ‘ _Thirsty’_.”

“I didn’t write them,” Taemin replies flippantly. “You are the one who writes sex music.”

Jonghyun smiles at him, gropes him, plays with him, Taemin’s eyes darkening. “But you performed them,” he clarifies in a mild tone, watches how Taemin slowly gets worked up and presses his crotch more urgently against Jonghyun’s hand, wanting him to move it. “Besides, you know that all the _sex music_ is about you.”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Taemin exhales in frustration, need ringing in his voice, rippling through Jonghyun’s body, and gathering in his core. No matter how many virtual wives – and probably quite a number of husbands as well – Taemin has gathered over the years, not a single one of them will ever get the pleasure of witnessing him like this, so ready to do something indecent in the middle of the night. Jonghyun is sure that some might even be scandalized if they knew. There is a reason why Taemin only ever talks about kindergarten love, and the reason is sitting right in front of him now, teasing him.

“Lift your hips so I can take them off,” Jonghyun instructs and yanks at a pant leg, Taemin sighing in what almost sounds like relief and nods hastily as he leans back to prop himself up on his elbows. “You should stop wearing them when you know I’ll be staying over. It would save time.”

Jonghyun holds on the elastic of Taemin’s pajama pants with both hands and pulls them down over his groin as soon as Taemin’s butt leaves the mattress, eyes and fingers following the fabric’s journey as it glides down to his ankles, where Jonghyun can finally take them off and throw them off the bed.

“But I like to be cozy,” Taemin says as Jonghyun skims out of his underwear, the black boxers quickly finding a new home next to the other’s pajamas on the floor. 

“ _Cozy_ _baby_ ,” Jonghyun says more to himself as he lets a hand slide over Taemin’s thigh in thought, watching the other’s sprawled out form on the mattress, looking so pretty and tempting in the bluish hues of the night, with the specks of low light touching parts of his thighs and chest. Jonghyun reaches for the white blanket and wraps it around his shoulders before he settles back down between Taemin’s legs, doesn’t want him to get cold, his insides feeling fuzzy when his naked body comes in contact with Taemin’s. He places one hand next to Taemin’s waist as he begins to move, the other helping him to guide their cocks together, the sensation pleasant, blood rushing down to his crotch. 

Taemin lies still at first, looks between their bodies, hands reaching out to close around Jonghyun’s butt, groping it, pulling him closer, a string of pleasure tugging at Jonghyun’s loins as he feels the other harden further beneath him. Their bodies are a perfect match, from head to toe one unity. 

“You look so beautiful,” Jonghyun can’t help but say it out loud.

Taemin doesn’t say anything in return, just looks up at him, eyes hooded, mouth slightly agape. Jonghyun can imagine what he wants to reply though, _‘Hyung, you are being weird again.’_ _‘Hyung, stop saying this stuff when we are getting off’ ‘Hyung, don’t kill the mood’_. They are things Taemin used to say all the time when they started being more than members of the same group, more than people who shared a dorm room, more than friends who knew each other for so long that verbal communication was oftentimes unnecessary.

They had gone from teasing each other playfully backstage to secretly meeting up in a tiny studio Jonghyun had rented to concentrate on composing when the longing became too big and there had been no other place for them to go. Jonghyun still remembers the pain from the rug burn his knees had suffered from each time they had tumbled over the floor in a heap of overpowering need and lust. 

Jonghyun had to completely relearn how to communicate with Taemin when he had finally admitted to himself that his affection for the younger one ran deeper than what was normal between two friends, that it weren’t just the extensions in Taemin’s hair that made him so beautiful – _and so had Taemin_. It had been a harder process for him than it had been for Jonghyun. Taemin who had rarely expressed his true feelings in the past and had hidden behind a mask he had created for himself to cater to what he thought people wanted to see – what they expected him to be for so long.

If Jonghyun is grateful to the military for anything, then it is the personal growth Taemin has gone through in the time Jonghyun had been away. Although Taemin has never said anything about it out loud towards any of them it must have been hard to go from being a person who is pampered by four older boys who treat him like their younger brother and support him in everything he does, to someone who is suddenly in charge of keeping their group reputation alive and has to endure the pressure coming from the music industry all by himself without being able to rely on the other members. Taemin, _who_ _used to_ forget to reply to his members’ texts, _who_ _used to_ forget meetings, and _who_ _used to_ run around with his head up in the clouds, is now the one who sends texts first, talks about their group and how much he misses the members every chance he gets. It makes Jonghyun feel proud in a way, seeing Taemin all grown up and matured – finally peeking out behind his shell of insecurities.

“Why are you smiling?” Taemin asks and pulls Jonghyun out of his thoughts. 

“I’m with you, shouldn’t I be smiling?” Jonghyun tries to dodge the question and leans down to brush his nose against Taemin’s. A low snort is leaving Taemin’s lips before they are angling for Jonghyun’s, a sweet tingling overcoming him as the younger licks into his mouth – so sweet and addictive –, fingertips digging deeper into his butt. The feeling of rubbing his dick against Taemin’s is good enough to get him hard, but not strong enough to get him off, so he closes a hand around both their erections to start and stroke them, precum seeping onto his fingers – be it from Taemin, from him, or both of them.

“You make me so happy,” he says breathlessly between kisses, lets Taemin ravish his mouth, the buzzing underneath his skin heightening as the younger one takes over, gently pushes his hand away to wrap his own around them. Taemin can barely fit them both in his hand, but he tries anyway, Jonghyun’s hand caressing his waist and hip, up and down in a soothing manner, goosebumps now covering Taemin’s skin. 

Jonghyun helps him, moves along with his strokes, and rests his forehead against Taemin’s, their breath mingling, Jonghyun not able to shut up, whispering, “You are so beautiful. You are perfect, Taemin. _You are so perfect_ ,” over and over again, losing himself. He can’t help it, even if he tried. Words like these keep falling from his lips whenever Taemin is near, be it in private or on camera. Taemin has made fun of him for it in the past, calling him cheesy, but the younger one has been his main inspiration for writing lyrics for so long – long before they had started sleeping with each other, even long before they had first kissed.

“I’m close,” Taemin pants and pushes his head into the pillows, Jonghyun watching him, and seeing the expression on his face change before he leans down to kiss him. Taemin’s breathing stutters when he comes, lips breaking apart, eyes closed, his brows furrowed, and body falling rigid as his hand furiously strokes himself and leaves Jonghyun’s cock behind to concentrate on his own pleasure. Seeing Taemin reach his orgasm is still the most fascinating thing Jonghyun has ever witnessed, watching his innocent looking face twist to showcase pure ecstasy. Taemin isn’t loud, he never is when they jerk each other off, it’s just soft little gasps that leave his mouth now, hand slowing down before they come to a complete halt, his body spent and sated. 

“Satisfied?” Jonghyun asks after letting Taemin catch his breath. His hand reaches back between them to swipe a finger over the mess Taemin has created and he sticks it in his mouth, indulging in the bittersweet taste. 

Taemin nods and opens his eyes with a tired grin. “ _Yes_. I really needed that. _Thank you.”_

Jonghyun returns the smile, lies down between his legs completely, their bodies sticking together as he nuzzles Taemin’s neck, presses small kisses on his skin, breathes him in, smells the face cream he has used and the last remnants of cologne he has sprayed on himself in the morning, a light citrusy note wafting passed his nose. 

“You can hump my thigh to get off if you want to.” 

It’s such a Taemin thing to say and Jonghyun can’t help but laugh, chuckling into his neck, kissing his hair, questioning how Taemin of all the people in the world had been the one he had to fall so hard for.

“I’m not a dog, Taemin,” he replies and groans when he gets up, wants to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Taemin up before the cum dries on his stomach.

“Don’t pretend that you’ve never done it,” Taemin calls after him as Jonghyun stumbles towards the bathroom in the dark, dick still hard and wet with precum. 

“ _Yah_ , I was younger back then than you are now.” Jonghyun cleans himself quickly as he reminiscences the one time he had humped Taemin’s leg after getting drunk with staff members on their last night of a Japan tour and had ended up knocking on Taemin’s hotel room door instead of walking over to his own.

He picks a cloth from a cabinet next to the sink, wets it, and comes back to the bedroom, Taemin having tossed the blanket aside to lift his right leg teasingly in the air.

“I didn’t hump your leg when I was twenty-five, just saying,” Taemin sing-songs and stretches himself out on the bed, ribs visible, a small puddle of cum pooling near his belly button, his dick resting small and soft against his pubic hair again. 

“But you did other very questionable things to my body in the past, don’t act all innocent.” 

Taemin curls his lips and gives Jonghyun a nudge with his foot when he leans over him to clean him up. “You said you don’t mind. Don’t make me feel bad about it now.”

“I didn’t mind. _I still don’t mind_. You can do whatever you want to do with me, Taemin. _Always_ ,” Jonghyun says in a whisper and looks for a place to put the small towel, the piece of terry cloth soon landing on the parquet floor next to his phone. 

Taemin rests his foot against his chest when he moves closer again, gives himself a little clap against his thigh, wiggles it, looking as if he tries to advertise it as a useful household product. “It’s my thigh though. You like them, _no_?” 

There it is again, the edge to Taemin’s voice, the lower register he uses when he’s trying to be seductive, knowing all too well how Jonghyun jumps at it and is willing to do anything for him. Taemin smiles when Jonghyun reaches for the foot resting against his chest and raises it, presses a kiss to the ankle.

“Turn around, goofball,” he says instead of answering Taemin’s question and lets the other’s leg slip down to the mattress. 

“Yes, sergeant Kim,” Taemin tells him in a stern voice, acting childish as he sits up and salutes him, tries to keep a straight face but fails when Jonghyun cocks a confused eyebrow at him.

“Now, you’re laughing. Let’s see if you’re still laughing about it when you get that buzz cut and Euisoo won’t be around to carry your little butt around all the time,” Jonghyun says and bites into Taemin’s lip when the younger one leans forward and tries to kiss him. There is a little whine and Jonghyun instantly eases the pressure, leaves it, soothes the bottom lip with a gentle swipe of his tongue as he takes Taemin’s face into his hands. 

“I will look hideous with a buzz cut,” Taemin sighs, puckers his lips and puffs up his cheeks, Jonghyun wanting to kiss him silly.

Taemin turns around next and gets down on his knees, upper body coming to rest flatly on the mattress while his legs are widely spread apart, his butt high up in the air as if he knows exactly what Jonghyun has in mind. 

“You won’t.” Jonghyun skids up behind him and places both his legs between Taemin’s, lets his hands run over the other’s spine, feels the stretch marks on his lower back as he passes them on his way to the other’s butt. Another thing Taemin _hates_ about himself, another thing Jonghyun _loves_ about him because it’s a thing they have in common. “You could go bald and you would still be the most beautiful person out there.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” Taemin moans, cheek pressed into the pillow which he hugs with his arms, his butt looking so small and round, Jonghyun seeing the tiny puckered hole presenting itself to him so beautifully, inviting him in. He has a hard time to ignore its calling, wants to ease himself into it, dick twitching as he stares at it. But it’s not the right time to pursue that desire as Jonghyun just wants to cum and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Taemin’s waist right now. 

“It’s okay if I’m the only one looking at you, makes me worry less about competition.” Jonghyun holds Taemin’s butt with both hands as he spits down his crack, wants to make the experience more pleasant as he slips closer and guides his cock to Taemin’s crack, sliding it along the top tentatively a few times. He places his thumb over the head then, wants to create more friction, something to fuck into, eyes focused on Taemin’s _pretty_ butt, on his _pretty_ skin, the _pretty_ tiger marks, the _pretty_ moles, everything so _pretty_ that Jonghyun thinks he’s about to drown in him. 

“You feel so good,” Taemin puffs, his voice hoarse and raspy, doing things to Jonghyun no one else has ever been capable of. Taemin knows how sensitive Jonghyun is to sound, how immensely he gets turned on when Taemin talks to him during sex, every sensation intensified if it’s underlined with the sweetness of his voice. Jonghyun moves his pelvis faster, his insides curling deliciously, precum mixing with saliva on Taemin’s butt, the head of his dick a dark red, glistening in the dark. Taemin reaches back to press his butt cheeks closer together and intensify the friction, and Jonghyun can’t stop looking at the younger one’s flushed face pressed deeper into the pillow now as he tries his best to be good for him. 

“You’re so good, _hyung_.”

It’s that little tiny word at the end which tips him over, lets him tumble down helplessly, his balls tightening as he takes his dick into one hand and jerks himself off, the other holding onto Taemin, his thumb stroking over his hole, teasing it as he comes with a loud moan, hair in his neck standing up, every muscle in his body tensing, his brain malfunctioning, cum drawing an abstract painting over Taemin’s stretch marks. His hold on the younger one tightens and his eyes fall shut as he rides out his orgasm, his climax raw and intense, heart beating quickly in his chest, his ears ringing, moan after moan falling from his mouth, teeth biting into his bottom lip to lower the volume of his voice, his fingers giving him one last languid stroke to press the remaining driblets of cum out before he halts and dwells in his post-orgasm bliss.

He gives Taemin’s butt a little clap and then moves away to pick up the cloth again to remove cum and spit from their bodies. Afterward, he presses a kiss to each of Taemin’s butt cheeks, throws the towel on the ground, and grabs the blanket to tuck them in, slinging his arms around Taemin’s waist as he snuggles up from behind, kisses the skin next to his ear, holds him tight.

“Do I need to set an alarm clock?” Taemin yawns, all the seduction in his voice gone. He wiggles around until he’s comfortable, hands disappearing underneath the blanket and settling on Jonghyun’s. 

“ _Nah_ – I will be up early anyway.” Jonghyun buries his nose into Taemin’s hair, smells his shampoo, and smiles when Taemin interlocks their fingers.

“Still struggling with sleeping in?” Taemin’s voice sounds slightly slurred, his mind already drifting off to sleep, Jonghyun loving these particular moments, Taemin being his most adorable and sweetest self right before he falls asleep, acting like an affectionate little puppy.

“ _Kinda_ – I mean the military helped me to get something like a regular sleeping schedule, but now – even if I stay awake past midnight, I’m wide awake at six,” he whispers, receiving a low hum in return. He doesn’t expect Taemin to say anything anymore, has acknowledged Taemin’s need for sleep after sex years ago and wants to wish him a good night already, when the younger suddenly turns in his embrace and looks at him with drowsy eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he says and almost makes Jonghyun’s heart burst when he adds, “I missed you.” 

Jonghyun smiles at him and places his hand on Taemin’s cheek, caressing it gently. “I missed you, too. _A lot._ ” 

“I know,” Taemin replies in a whisper and leans forward to kiss him, soft and sweet, his lips lingering on Jonghyun’s. Being with Taemin makes Jonghyun the happiest he has ever been, the younger one having filled a spot in his heart that he thought would stay empty for the rest of his life.

“Sleep tight,” he says in a soft voice, presses a kiss to Taemin’s forehead and holds him close, wants them to stay in bed together and never leave it again.

“Don’t wake me up if you’re really getting up at six,” Taemin then murmurs unexpectedly, all snuggled up against Jonghyun’s chest, his leg coming up to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist underneath the blanket.

“I won’t _. I promise_ ,” is the last thing Jonghyun says to him in the dark with a smile. He tightens his hold on Taemin, never wanting to be apart from him again.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [lalapipo.carrd.co](https://lalapipo.carrd.co)  
> 


End file.
